Terminal Velocity
by insomination
Summary: <html><head></head>A spaceman and a witch meet under fairly common terms. It's what happens next that's strange.</html>
1. Chapter I

A/N: Ok, the story for this may not be as fleshed out as it could, but this has been rattling around in my mind for ages and it's gotta come out.

Pairings: Xephmadia (Xephos x Lomadia)

Xephos gasped, digging his fingers into the hard stone as he pulled himself up onto another block. The thin, cold air was making it hard to breathe. He put his back against the cliff face, panting. He waited a few long seconds to catch his breath, then turned around and hauled himself up another block.

"Ok Honeydew." Xephos said into his com link. "I'm almost to the top." "Oh that's great mate!" Honeydew replied. "That treasure will make the whole thing worth it." "Why did I let you talk me into this? And without my jetpack?" "I told you already, you need to get up there before it de-spawns! And your jetpack was out of hydrogen!" "Ugh." Xephos huffed as he dragged himself up the last block onto the peak of the mountain. "Ok Honeydew. I'm here. Where's this 'Epic Loot'?" Nothing but a muffled snort came over the com. "Honeydew?" Xephos asked, suspicion laced in his voice. "There's a book here. 'Got You Sucka! by Honeyde- you complete arsehole!" The angry spaceman shouted into his com link. Honeydew was roaring with laughter. "Have fun getting down mate!" Honeydew switched off his com link and walked back to their base, chuckling the whole way. Xephos walked to the edge of the peak and hurled the book over, saying choice words about Honeydew. As he was turning around, a particularly strong gust of wind caught him on a second of imbalance and, after a moment of frantic arm-pinwheeling, he toppled over the the brink.

Xephos lucked out in one way. The side of the mountain he was currently on was flat. That was the only way he lucked out though. Honeydew had chosen the highest mountain in Minecraftia, reaching higher than then was the build limit. He had a long fall ahead of him. He went spread eagle, and thought about this method of death as he fell. It wasn't the worst. "Oi!" A voice called out above the wind roaring in his ears. If Xephos's hearing hadn't been sharpened by years if listening for the wayward hiss behind him signaling an imminent explosion, he would have missed it. Xephos turned to the sound, and saw a blurry figure with long blonde hair on the back of an owl. Although Xephos suspected the figure was only blurry because of the tears streaming down (or was it up?) his face. "Need a hand, Spaceman?" The figure shouted to him. Now, Xephos was never really a cheery person in the best if moods, and since he was just tricked by his friend who indirectly caused this problem, he was pretty freaking pissed. "No thanks, I'm having the time of my life!" He shouted back. "Like when you were climbing the side if that mountain?" Xephos was about to reply with a biting remark, when it dawned on him that this could be a way to live through this. And he would have to be alive to get revenge on Honeydew. So he bit his tongue and said "Can you please help me?" "Thought you'd never ask!" The figure (he was assuming it was a woman by the her voice) maneuvered her owl so it was along Xephos's back. Then, it's talons latched onto his arms and leveled him out. Unfortunately, it did so too fast for Xephos to take, and the poor man passed out.

"Baby." Lomadia huffed, looking down at her limp passenger. "Well Mr. Owl, we're heading-" a thought occurred to her mid sentence. "…back to the island." The owl glanced at her, then down at the strange man, hooting in a questioning way. "I know what I'm doing! Just get us home!" The owl took a sharp left, flying them over the sea into the horizon.

A/N: I didn't know this was going to be multi-part until halfway through.


	2. Chapter II

Xephos lay in a bed, trying to asses his surroundings without opening his eyes. He woke up a few minutes ago with a searing headache, but with enough sense to know this wasn't his place. He had quickly closed his eyes and played possum until he could figure out a plausible strategy. He knew there was someone in the room with him. Probably that crazy owl lady. He heard a fire cracking and piping maybe a foot and a half away. He couldn't feel his com link. Either the woman took it, or it fell off on his unwilling ride. He mapped the room in his mind. If he was fast, he could get up, grab a flaming piece of wood from the fire, and- "You can get up anytime you want, you know." The voice had a mockingly friendly tone, but it was melodious none the less. Maybe if it were being nice, it would have even been beautiful. Grumbling, Xephos opened his eyes and sat up, his headache returning full force at the sudden motion, making him snap at the woman. "How did you know?" "You were breathing more shallowly. And if you were asleep, you would've either snored, drooled, or mumbled by now." The woman hadn't let the man's tone get to her, and it made him even angrier. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to reply to her comment, so he just sat on the bed, spluttering indignantly. The owl lady tossed him a potion. He caught it in one hand (his dexterity was returning to him), and before he could even open his mouth, she said "It's for the headache. When you first pass out from rapid acceleration, you wake up with a nasty bugger of an ache." Xephos uncorked the potion, before sniffing it and asking "How do you know? You seemed perfectly fine." "I've been on 249 dives inducing yours. I got used to it." Xephos studied the potion a second longer, before downing it in a single swig. "Well, at least you made it taste nice." Xephos licked his lips, then the rim of the bottle. "…honey…sugar…and what is-" "Strawberry." "Huh. Nice choice. It actually goes well with the honey." "Thanks. It was an accidental find really." "Ah. You'll have to tell me more about it, along with WHY I'M HERE." "Oh right. I should explain, shouldn't I?" "YES, THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE. THANK YOU." "First, I have to ask you, are you a nice guy?" "WHAT." Somehow, it simultaneously was and wasn't a question. "Do people like you? You know, smiles and little waves and the lot?" "Uh, I guess so. Why?" "That's why you're here. You're my hostage."

Lomadia watched the man as he reacted to what she'd said. On the plus side, there wasn't any screaming, crying, or punching. On the downside, he looked like he wanted to burn her house down with his eyes. "What now?" He asked her. His tone actually made her a touch afraid, but she knew he had no weapons or armor, whereas she did. She forced the twinge back and said "I kinda made these two mages mad at me by practicing witchcraft or some bollocks. They call themselves police, so I figure they won't hurt an innocent person like yourself." The man simply looked at her. "Look, you only need to be around until I get strong enough to beat them on my own! Then you can leave!" "Can't someone else help you?" "I had a friend a while back. A potions master. Bit odd, but brilliant. He taught me that headache cure potion. We had to part ways and go into hiding when those so-called "police" started getting a bit to cocky, but with the actual power to back it up."

Xephos, and said "I respect your logic. I'm not happy, but I respect it." As he spoke, he got up and went over to the wall. "But what's stopping he fro-HOLY SHIT." Xephos had glanced out the window, and seen nothing but sky blue beneath him. He was never really afraid of heights, but this was insane. "How high up are we?!" He half shouted at the lady. "I'm not sure." She replied, going to lean over and glance through the glass. "I lost track. 300 blocks? 250? Somewhere around there." "You can't build that high!" "Well evidently I can." The odd woman grinned and seemed to decide the conversation was over. She headed for the door to his room. "You better rest a little longer. I'll give you a day to get your sky legs, then you get to work." "Work?" Xephos squeaked out, much to his own dismay. "No one rides for free, Spaceman."

Xephos sat at the edge of his bed, taking a moment to think. It was only then did he actually stop to think on the Owl Woman's appearance. Golden hair, sky blue eyes, and tough, muscled limbs. He decided right then to figure this lady out, no matter how long it took.

A/N: You like that Magic Police stuff? Came up with that as I was writing the sentence it's in. This isn't really developed too well in my head.


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Sorry if words seem a little odd. I'm doing this from my mobile. Autocorrect is a sneaky bugger.

Xephos woke in a much more relaxed way the second time around. Maybe he had come to terms with his new imprisonment. Maybe he had snapped and went insane. Maybe the Owl Lady spiked his drink. Either way, he didn't care. All he knew was that he felt great. I'll have to get that potion recipe from her he thought to himself. Or I could find this potion master friend she had. But the first option seems easier and less time consuming. Xephos stretched as arms as he walked down the stairs, and proceeded to wander about until he found the woman's kitchen. He grabbed some pork, put it in the stove, and waited, whistling a tune to himself while taking a good look around to try and get a peek into the inner workings of the woman's mind. From the kitchen he could clearly see what must've been a lounge room, for it had a big couch, a fireplace, radio on a desk next to a chair, and a large pile of sticks with a massive door in the ceiling above it. Xephos prayed that was for the owl. The oven dinged done just as the lady stumbled down the stairs, hair in an impressive display of disobeying gravity, shirt and pants wrinkled, and her owl had hanging from her hand. "Morning." Xephos said, startling the poor woman. "Jesus! Don't sneak up on people like that." "I haven't moved since you walked in the room. Have any eggs?" "Fridge to your left. What're you doing up so early?" The lady asked, sitting at the table and putting her head in her hands. "I got up about four minutes ago." "Really? You look great. Hair styled, clothes straight, the works. You look like you're about to go to run your company with brutal efficiency." "Years of practice. Haven't even washed up yet." "Wow. You gotta teach me how to do that becau-" The woman's words were interrupted by a yawn, and then a snore. Xephos stood there for a moment, admiring the situation. Then he finished making his steak, egg, and cheese breakfast, and put the whole meal on his plate. He balanced the plate on one hand, reached out with the other toward the Owl Lady, and slammed it down on the table two inches from her ear. He couldn't have imagined a better reaction. The woman jumped, shrieked, and fell and tipped her chair over backwards. Xephos laughed and laughed, knowing full well that he would be punished for that later. He figured he'd enjoy the moment now while he could. The woman got up, glared at Xephos, and stalked out of the room mumbling something about a bath. Xephos sat down to eat, his mirth still a comfort to him long after she'd left.

Lomadia was irked to begin with, but while having a nice relaxing soak, she came up with the most beautiful idea. She finished her soak, put on a deceptively normal set of clothes, and went downstairs to confront the spaceman. When she got to the bottom, she saw him sitting in her radio chair, listening to a song. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, so she carefully worked her way over and said loudly "AH. I SEE YOU FOUND THE RADIO." The man barely started, but Lomadia's eyes were sharp enough to catch the twitch in his hand to the direction if his belt and the sudden intake of breath. "But enough of that. You have work to do. Come on." She said, reaching over and turning off the radio. The man got up and obeyed, all without a word. Lomadia said over her shoulder "I'm not an idiot. I know I can't just throw you into Owlcare and expect you to do well." "Owlcare?" "That's what you're gonna be doing here. It's an owl sanctuary. There's not much else to do. Now, to continue, I know I can't just throw you in. So I'll teach you slowly. We'll start with the most basic level." By now they had reached a large barn-type building with various hoots coming from inside. Lomadia threw open the doors, revealing the thousands of owls, all different shapes, sizes and colors to the man. She saw his eyes light up with a glimmer of curiosity, then his face quickly turned as the smell hit him. Lomadia grabbed a shovel, and when he turned to her, probably to say something along the lines of "WHAT THE HELL?", the question died on his lips when he saw she was holding the shovel out to him. "Pen cleaning." She told him, the evil mirth clear in her eyes and voice. She grinned to herself as the man quickly went through various emotions. Disgust, anger, pain, and finally settled on acceptance. He accepted the shovel, turned his head away from the barn and inhaled as much as he could, than turned around and walked in. Oh yes. Lomadia thought to herself. This is going to be a very fun experience indeed


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Swearing. A little. And maybe multiple personalities.

Xephos dropped gracelessly down onto his bed, arms numb and nose violated. He had spent well over 4 hours in that pen, shoveling owl waste and trying not to gag. Somehow, he managed to do it, probably thanks to living with Honeydew. He got a small victory in against the Owl Lady to boot. As he was shuffling out, he asked "Why not just leave the floor open to the void below?" "What if they fall?" She replied, smug look still on her face. Xephos only gave her a look and mimed flapping wings in the air. The lady's look changed from smug to pondering to shocked realization in all of two seconds. Thinking back to it, Xephos laughed. Yes, this woman may know more about owls, but he runs a company. Or two. He knows a lot about efficiency. Xephos fell asleep smiling, thinking about the Owl Lady's face. Her shocked face, that is.

Lomadia grumbled to herself as she hacked away at another piece of the wooded floors. That damned Spaceman thinks he's so clever? She'll show him.

When Xephos walked down the stairs in a pair of pajamas the woman had left him (woman's, obviously, but they fit and Xephos's other clothes literally smelled like shit), the Owl Lady was standing at the bottom, washed clothes in one hand, hoe in the other. She thrust them both into his arms, and said "Farm" before turning and striding out the door. Xephos sighed. So this was her play. Work the resistance out of him. He glanced over at a chest labeled Bars/Gems. He grinned. Almost a good strategy. If only he wasn't clever.

Lomadia returned back from her mining trip, expecting to see her captive sweating profusely in the blazing sun, barely on his feet. Instead, when he came into view, he was sitting in a rocking chair on her front porch, his feet on the railing. He even had a piece straw in his mouth! He seemed to be looking lazily at an owl perched on his big toe. He looked up and gave her a half wave. She ground her teeth in frustration, landing her owl in the pen and storming out of the building. "Why aren't you farming?" She nearly shouted in his face. "I found someone else to do it for me." God, even his voice is lazy! "I hate to break it to you Spaceman, but we're alone on this island!" Lomadia's voice was rising. "There is no-one else to do it for you!" "Technically true." The man replied calmly, infuriating Lomadia even more. "The guy I found isn't technically a person." "What?" "Take a look." The man said, nodding his head towards the corner the farm was around. Lomadia humphed' then strode around the corner. She shrieked and backed up a few steps. "What is that machine!?" She shouted at the Spaceman, who was now sitting up holding the small owl protectively in his hands, the barest hints of concern and worry on his face. When she mentioned the machine, however, he laughed and stood up. He let the owl go, and naturally it flew over to Lomadia, landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. She rubbed it's head absentmindedly, her focus still on the machine with the blades inside it. The man walked beside her and said "It's a Harvester. It's perfectly harmless unless you get in between it and mature wheat. It'll automatically cut down the fully grown crops, and I set it so it'll pipe them right into your pantry. You'll never have to farm again." During his speech, the owl had switched to his shoulder and was sniffing around in his beard. He gently removed it from his shoulder and petted it's head. Lomadia watched this exchange, and felt a feeling of…something well inside her. _He built me an automatic farmer_. **He built it for himself. Now he'll never have to farm.** _But neither will I_. **He did it to spite me!** Shut up. Both of you. She turned to the Spaceman, and said "I get it. How did you build it?" He shrugged. "It's pretty simple. And you had a crap-load of resources. I didn't think you'd miss them." Lomadia looked back over to the Harvester, and ceded defeat. "I won't. Thank you." The spaceman turned to her, surprise lightly painted over his face. "You're welcome." She snapped back to her usual self. "You need to get some rest. We're waking up early tomorrow." "We?" "You're going on your first owl dive, Spaceman


	5. Chapter V

Xephos laid awake his bed late into the night, sweating and tossing. _Dead Monitors. Screeching Metal _He grit his teeth and turned over, staring at the plant on his nightstand _Fire Cracked view screen._ The ground rushing up at him Xephos squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to remember back to how he came to this planet. It's time he got over this.

Lomadia was sitting on her owl, worrying. The Spaceman had never woken up later than her, let alone 3 hours later. She was halfway through getting off to check on him when the door opened. She actually shuddered at the state of the man. His clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, his eyes red and bloodshot, his skin pale. He reminded her of the villain in a nightmare she once had. He was going to cover everything in sand. Eugh. She shuddered again, then dragged herself out of it. The man was standing in front of her. "You OK?" "Rough night." "We can wait 'till another time." "No no. Let's go." Lomadia shrugged and patted the saddle behind her. She didn't miss the second half of his sentence though. "It wouldn't be different anyway." He muttered under his breath. She frowned, but said nothing. If this guy didn't want to go, he'd tell her. He seems like a sensible person. "Excuse me." She turned and looked down at the Spaceman. "I don't know how to get on."

Xephos closed his eyes and breathed slowly and carefully. The owl was standing at the edge of this odd sky-island. The Owl Lady was giving a countdown. After several pitiful attempts to get on the owl, they had succeeded. Slightly to Xephos's dismay. He shook a little in the saddle. "5…4…3…2…1…Hold on to something!" The owl sprang out over the edge, and Xephos's scream was lost in the wind.

Lomadia knew something was wrong. They had been flying for 8 minutes now. He should've gotten used to it now. Or at least taken his head out of her back or arms out from around her waist. But he was still holding onto her for dear life. She patted her owl's head and whispered into it's ear. It stopped it's flight and started floating, turning lazily in a circle. Lomadia pulled her legs out of the saddle and turned around, forcing the Spaceman to let go of her. "Ok, what's wrong?" She asked him. "What? Nothing's wrong." There was a shake in his voice. "Bollocks. You haven't moved from 'Desperately clutching' since we started." "There's nothing wro-" Lomadia grabbed the man by the shoulders and leaned him out over the edge of the owl. "LISTEN HERE BUDDY. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SOME MACHO BULLCRAP. YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A 120 POUND YOYO." The man had started flailing and shouting, but looking at her, he gave up and muttered something. "LOUDER" "I'M AFRAID OF FLYING." Lomadia was shocked, but she covered it quickly. She was aware that hanging him off of a saddle 150 blocks above the nearest ground couldn't have helped. She pulled him back into the saddle and said "Ok. That's fine. We'll head back to the island. Can you tell me why?" "Can I do it later?" "Yeah yeah. Sure." Lomadia leaned down to her owl and whispered "Home" into it's ear. It hooted and took a sharp left, flying back to the base. Startled, the Spaceman wrapped his arms around her waist again. She left them there


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: My facts may be totally wrong.

Xephos sat at the Lady's table, staring into his tea. The Lady in question was sitting across from him, holding her own cup and casting a curious and worried look his way every now and then. He knew he would have to own up to his fear of flight. "You know, most people think I landed here and hid my ship. Honeydew actually looked for a straight week." Xephos let out a half rueful-half honest laugh. The woman was looking at him now, listening intently to his story. "The fact that I was from space was obvious. My clothes, no one's ever seen me-" "The glowing blue eyes?" "Yeah. Those too. But yeah, Honeydew never found my ship. Nor will he, or anyone for that matter." "Why not?" "…you know how thick the average starship hull is?" She shook her head. "6 feet. Solid steel. That's a pretty nice hull. It'd take one massive meteor to breach it, yeah? Basic math. Pressure is force exuded over an area. The math worked out to a meteor twice the ship moving at any speed could breach the hull, in which case I would've had bigger problems. "Or, something the size of a pebble moving at near-light speed. You wouldn't think there are too many of those around, would you? "I never knew what it was, or when it happened. But it wasn't instant. The thing punctured the hull and went out the other side. Not a problem, it wasn't in an oxygenated room, so who cares? Except that deoxygenated room was the reactor room, and on it's way by, the thing grazed the ion reactor. Deep enough to cause a leak. "It was going to be a week-long journey. A quick trip to meet a few friends at a local bar, then we all go back home together. I've never been a fan of cryo-sleep, but a straight week alone with nothing to do wasn't going to happen. So I KO 2 hours in. And when I wake up, I've been forcibly ejected due to emergency. The ion reactor had leaked out all it's spare power. Normally an issue, but I was drifting with nothing nearby. No gravity to get pulled into. So I was stranded, but alive. Then the meteor hit me. "It didn't do anything to the hull. It wasn't that big. But it was just big enough to knock me on course to your planet. Ok. I can deal. Until the reactor exploded. The energy loss made it unstable, and the meteor nudge gave it the little kick it needed. Now I was hurtling towards your planet, half of my ship blown to Hell, the other half losing oxygen quickly." He stopped and looked down into his tea. No. His empty cup. He must've drank it all. He breathed deep and kept going. "The loss of my reactor and half of my ship caused a cascade effect throughout the rest of my ship. Failures occurred in every possible way. Except the coffee machine." Another rueful laugh. "That thing was a tank. It never broke. But everything else did. Including the spare proton missile stores. I just barely had the time to get on the protective suit when the rest of the ship exploded. It flung me into the ocean at a speed which should've broken all my bones, but I went big with my protective suit. After that though, it was basically useless. I floated for what could've been weeks or hours. I don't know. The next thing I remember is waking up on a beach. I shed the useless protection suit, then just started walking. The first person I met was Honeydew, and the rest is ancient history." Xephos looked down at his empty mug again, then got up and moved to the stairs. "I'm kinda tired. I'm heading to bed." The Lady just nodded, still staring at the place he was sitting before. He turned and went up the stairs.

"Goodnight Spaceman" Lomadia whispered after the fallen angel.

A/N: That fallen angel part isn't really said in a romantic way. That'll come later


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: No comment.

Xephos yawned and stood up off his bed, stretching his arms. He was halfway to his closet when he froze, all the events of the previous day coming back to him in half a second, dazing him. He told this woman. This woman who kidnapped him. This woman whose name he didn't even know. He told her everything. The crash. Xephos inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. I_'ll be fine. It'll be fine. Who knows? Maybe nothing's changed._ As soon as his hand touched the fabric, he knew it wasn't his shirt. His shirt was a synthetic uniform, whereas this was cotton. As he pulled it out and looked at it, he saw it was white with blue stripes going across it. _Eugh. Not my style_ Xephos thought, but he put it on, and admitted to himself it was very comfortable. He looked at the pants. Plain brown. Well, at least the outfit could pass as a man's. _Maybe a jacket with some gold._ Xephos thought as he admired himself in the mirror. Then he breathed deep one more time, and descended the stairs.

When Xephos reached the bottom, the Owl Lady was already there. It seemed like ever since the first day when he beat her out, she was convinced to not let it happen again. "Ok Spaceman." The woman started before Xephos could even open his mouth. "You can't fly. I get that, but you still don't ride for free. And you seem very adept at technology. So you're going to help me make this island more efficient. And teach me while you're at it." Obviously no was not an answer. Not that Xephos would've said it anyway. The ball was in his court now. He grinned and cracked his knuckles "First, we're going to need power."

Lomadia listened carefully as the spaceman talked. "Now, there are several options. There's things that use lava or water or even ender pearls to generate fair amounts of power, but those are all limited resources. I'm guessing you don't want to go nuclear?" "What's nuclear?" "…you don't want to go nuclear. So that leaves things things like solar panels and windmills. Both run on unlimited resources, but don't produce a lot of power. But they'll work for our short term purposes. We can work a better solution out later. Windmills are usually better higher up, but this place seems miraculously unwindy." "Unwindy?" He gave her a withering look. "Yes. So, we do solar panels. Do you know how to make a circuit?"

"Done!" The spaceman said, triumphantly holding up a solar array. As he walked out the door, Lomadia swore she heard him say "that used to be easier." He stopped outside the door and said "We better do the owl building. It's the tallest building, so it won't cast a shadow over the array. Where's the ladder?" He asked, turning to her. She only looked back at him. "Right. Owl sanctuary. Ok, be right back." He came back about five minutes later, holding a bunch of ladders. He stuck one on the side of the building, climbed to the top, and put the next one down. And this is how they came to stand on top of the building. "Ready?" The spaceman asked. "As I'll ever be." Lomadia replied. Xephos smiled and put down the solar panel. It expanded to fit the block he put it on, which was expected, but he forgot that it automatically turns to face the sun. Which was in front of him. And when the solar panel unfolds, the collector is facing the person who placed it. As the collector panel whipped toward the sun, it hit Xephos in the jaw so hard he heard something crack. As he was being launched over the edge of the island into the void


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N: mentions of gore.

Xephos heard that when people have close encounters with Death, time slows for them. He'd never really experienced it himself, even after he fell off that massive cliff Hobeydew made him climb. But time slowed now. He hypothesized it was because he had something to focus on. In this case, the Owl Lady. He watched with a sense of odd detachment as her features changed from amazement at the solar array to shock and horror as he tumbled over the edge_. Aw. Don't look like that. It makes me worried when you're worried. …huh?_ Time sped up.

Lomadia stood frozen for a tenth of a second after she watched the spaceman get hit upside the head by his own machine and fall off her island. Then she snapped out of it and shouted "Mr. Owl!" As she ran to the edge of the building and followed the man off. I swear to Notch if he lives through this I'm putting this man on a leash. Lomadia went spread eagle and landed on Mr. Owl's back, who had dove out of the now floorless owl sanctuary. The two angled themselves to be as streamlined as possible, and then waited the few agonizingly long seconds to get to the spaceman. During the seconds, Lomadia tried to push all the pictures of the man on the ground, blood and bones everywhere out of her mind. She did this before on that mountain. It's practically a game at this point. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the spaceman until he rapped on her skull. She started and looked up (which was now parallel to the ground). She had been so lost in thought Mr. Owl had overshot the man and he was falling in front of her. "Move over!" He shouted at her. She stared at him. His eyes glowed. They actually glowed. And as his shirt was whipped up by the wind, she saw a tattoo under his skin that seemed to have a faint blue glow to it. Even though he told her his story yesterday, it just hit her now that this man was from off her planet. He might have strange diseases, powers, or knowledge she couldn't even begin to know. "HEY!" Lomadia re-focused. "ANY TIME TODAY WOULD BE NICE!" She moved forward in the saddle, and the blue-eyed man slid in behind her, locking his arms around her waist once again. _Oh my God I can feel his heartbeat. It's going wild._ **He just fell off a building dumbass. What did you expect?** Lomadia became suddenly very aware of how tightly he was pressed against her. _Well, I was kind of hoping-_ **Ground.**_ Huh?_ **GROUND.** Lomadia jerked up on the reigns, barely avoiding crashing into a rock face. She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around to ask the spaceman about his eyes and tattoo. But the poor man was out cold again. She let out a light laugh, then turned back and re-focused on the sky. "Ok Spaceman, it can wait 'till tomorrow."

- A/N: I borrowed the Headcanon that Xephos was a Combat Medic and had a battalion tattoo on him. There were also constellation tattoos, but I stuck with just the Medic. I forgot whose it was. Sorry


End file.
